The present invention relates to a method of producing crack free logs including steps for releasing water and moisture from the logs during curing by forming a pair of saw cuts in opposite longitudinal surfaces thereof without debarking the log to minimize cracking and warping when curing with any cracks which occur being concentrated at the bottom of the saw cuts. A groove is formed in opposite longitudinal surfaces of the cured logs in registry with the saw cuts. A groove filler strip or spline is glued or otherwise secured in the respective grooves within the log and then the exterior or peripheral and extending portions thereof are pealed off and the surrounding log surface has a contiguous smooth finish.